Taken
by Eraman
Summary: Something happens that shakes the greaser gang. Two of their owns are missing. Dallas and Johnny didn't die
1. Prolouge

Prologue

It was afternoon and Ponyboy was on his way home from school. Darry had just reached their house. Two-Bit and Dally was on their way over to the Curtis brothers and Johnny was in the lot. Steve and Soda was at the DX station, they still had a few hours before they could go home. It was nothing unusual… not at first.

Then suddenly everything went to hell. They could all feel the earth shake and everyone saw the big pillar of fire and black smoke raise into the sky. Everyone stared in horror; they knew what was at the base of the pillar… the DX station. The gang started run as fast as their legs could carry them.

Dallas and Two-Bit were the first to reach the station and what they saw made their mouths drop. The station was nothing more than a burning inferno and on the ground before it laid a form in a blue DX shirt. The two gang members' first thought went to Steve and Sodapop. Dallas ran forward and saw that it was none of the greasers, it was their boss Hank Goodman.

"Sir", Dallas shook him and the man just moaned. "Sir are you okay?"

"Dallas, Two-Bit", Darry yelled as he came running with Johnny and Pony. They stopped just for a few seconds. "Soda…"

Two-Bit was looking everywhere around for any sign of their two friends.

"I can't find them", he yelled. "They must have been inside!"

"No", Goodman moaned. "We… outside…"

"They were outside here with you?" Dallas asked and looked as Darry talked to a policeman. The fire department was already trying to put the fire out and an ambulance were heading their way.

"Yeah… wanted us to fix up two cars… hit my boys… tried to interrupt… knocked me with a pipe… my boys… my god my boys…"

The paramedics took the man away and Dallas walked up to the other greasers.

"What did Goodman say", Darry asked. He held one arm around Pony and the other around Johnny.

"That they were all three out here working on some cars. Then someone hit 'his boys' and him. I couldn't get more out of him."

"But if they were out here", Pony asked. "Where the hell are they now?"

"Excuse me", a policeman walked up to them. "We found these do any of you recognize them?"

The man held out a DX cap with blood on it and the other held a DX shirt that was stained with dirt and blood.

"It's Soda's cap", Pony mumbled. "And Steve's shirt…"

"They work here?"

"Yes", Darry said. "But we don't know where they are. Their boss told us that they were all three out here working on some cars and someone hit him and them. He hadn't time to say anymore."

"I see", the officer said and looked at Darry solemnly. "I think we have a kidnapping on our hands."


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Pain drew him back from the darkness he'd been in. He tried to sit up but felt that his arms were bound behind his back. His eyes hurt when he opened them and he felt a throbbing pain in his head. He looked around in the room. It was a cellar of some sort, it had thick stone walls, concrete floor, and just one small window and in one of the corner there were some pipes. There were also pipes running along the roof and some of them were leaking. He tried to sit up again but to no avail. He let his gaze run through the room again and they fell on the still form lying two meters away from him. It was his best friend and he was not in a good shape. He was pale and he had a gash on his forehead were some dried blood was visual.

"Soda", Steve called out. "Soda!"

His best friend stirred and opened his eyes.

"Hi Steve…" he said and smiled. Soda's hands were also tied behind his back.

"Hi Sodapop."

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah and you?"

"Same here…" they were silent for a moment. "What the hell happened?"

"Those fucking socs that's what happened! They jumped us from behind when we were checking out their cars."

"Yeah I remember something hit me…"

"Soda…"

"Yeah."

"I'm worried about Goody."

Soda smiled at the nickname of their boss.

"He'll be okay Steve."

"I don't know about that, I saw a soc knock him with a pipe."

"Like a pipe could go through his thick skull."

Steve chuckled. Then Soda moaned and Steve's attention turned to him again.

"Soda, hey buddy you okay?"

"Yeah… my head hurts that's all."

"Mine too."

They heard a squeaking sound as the door to the cellar opened and six socs entered with smug grins on their faces.

"Well what do you know", one of them said and puffed out some smoke. He had black curly hair and iceblue eyes. "The greased monkeys are awake."

"What are we gonna do with them Henry", another soc asked the first one.

"Give them the right treatment of course Stan."

Two socs walked up and grabbed Steve by his arms and pulled him away.

"No", Soda yelled and two other socs pressed him down on the ground with his face facing the floor. Steve struggled against their hold.

"Scared greaser", Henry asked and bent down to him. As an answer Steve spit him in the face. The socs fist went out at once and caught Steve's jaw. "Give him a lesson in politeness boys."

Soda could hear Steve cry out in pain as he was hit and kicked on.

"Steve", Soda yelled.

"Shut up greaser", growled one of the socs holding him down. "You're next."

After a couple of minutes, that for Soda felt like a lifetime the sounds from the hits and kicks stopped.

"Take the other one", Henry said and Soda was pulled up from the ground. "Hey there Curtis. It was your brother that killed Bob wasn't it?"

"No", Soda said and a fist caught his cheek.

"It was, he and his little friend. We can't make that little greasy pup pay by getting him into jail. Then what better way to make all greasers pay than take two of them and mess them up so badly they'll never gonna walk again?"

Soda felt fear clutch his gut and then the abuse began. The socs kicked and hit him, not as bad as Steve and not as long.

"That's it man", Henry said. "Leave them for now."

When the socs had left Soda raised his head and saw Steve lying not far from him.

"Steve", he groaned and crawled nearer. "Steve!"

"S-Soda?"

"Yeah man I'm here." Soda managed to sit up against the wall. "You think you can move your head to my lap?"

"I'll try…" Steve moved and soon Soda had his head in his lap. "Soda?"

"Yeah Steve", Soda asked and looked down at his friends face. Steve's eyes opened and Soda could see the pain he was in just by that one look.

"I'm scared buddy."

"I'm scared too man", Soda answered. "I'm scared for what will happen to us and what will happen to the gang."

"I'm scared I'm gonna wake up and you won't be around."

"Let's make a deal 'kay?"

"Yeah?"

"No matter how much we hurt, we'll gonna try to get so close to each other that we can touch the other one."

"Yeah…"

Soda smiled and then both of them lost consciousness.

**Autors note: I owe none of the characters, except maybe for the six socs. Sorry if it is a bit short.**


	3. Chapter 2

Part 2

Tim Sheppard walked into the Curtis house and stopped dead in his tracks. What could he say to the guys? He and the rest of the greasers in Tulsa had heard about what had happened at the DX and all of them were boiling over that someone, certainly some socs had kidnapped Sodapop Curtis and Steve Randle.

"What I don't understand is why the socs took them and blow up the station", Tim heard Two-Bit Matthews say. "The socs go there just as much as us. Steve and Soda are the best when it comes to fix cars."

"Actually the pumps were still there and the garage", Dallas pointed out from the couch. "They only blow up the shop." The door opened and the gang turned to see Tim Sheppard walk in.

"Hi Tim", Darry said and rose from his armchair.

"Hi Darry", Tim answered and looked around. "Just wanna let ya know that I sent out my guys to spy on the socs and to see if they can find anything that can lead us to Soda and Steve."

"Thanks Tim I – we – appreciate it."

"This is so fucking stupid", Two-Bit said. "Why the hell would the socs take them?"

"Revenge", Johnny spoke up.

"What was that Johnny-cake", Dally asked and turned to the younger boy beside him.

"They want revenge for what happened to their friend."

The greasers looked at each other.

"Then why…" Dallas began but it dawned on him. "Oh man… They are out to hurt Pony and Johnny. They go after the ones you love."

"But", Ponyboy said. "I don't like Steve."

Darry glared at him. "We know, but the socs don't."

Johnny buried his head in his hands. "This is my entire fault."

"No Johnny", Dallas said and put an arm around him. "It's that socs fault." Tim had been looking down on the floor and now he looked up.

"Darry if anyone of you needs anyone of us just now we'll be there 'kay?"

"Yeah Tim thanks."

"We're gonna find them and get them back", Tim continued. "And when we do… the socs will pay."

Everyone was shocked at the gleam of hate in his eyes.

"Tim?" Darry asked carefully.

"I swear if the socs have hurt Steve or Soda I'm gonna skin them."

"What the hell Tim", Dallas said and rose. "This is not like you."

"Now it's personal", Tim said and glared at Dallas. "This time it's family."

"Family", everyone looked at each other in surprise.

"Yes, Soda's your family member, Steve too of course, but Steve Randle is also my cousin."

"He's what?!"

Everyone stared at the leader of one of the other greaser gangs in Tulsa. No one knew Steve was his cousin. Of course they all knew that Tim had offered him a place in his gang, which Steve declined 'cause he didn't wanted to be separated from his best bud.

"Steve's my cousin", Tim repeated. "His mom and my dad were siblings."

"So", Darry said and knew he had to be careful with what he said. "You're gonna do anything to get 'em back?"

"Ya'll can count on it."

"Tim, don't do anything stupid."

"I won't kill anyone if that's what you mean."

"Don't harm anyone who hasn't anything to do with it", Ponyboy said softly and Tim turned to glare at him.

"What kinda monster do ya take me for kid? I may have a bad rep but I ain't no emotionless jerk. Just look at Dall, he's got the same kind of rep but he's still a softy."

"I'm a what", Dallas yelled and rose.

"Ya care for your friends Dall, admit it."

Dallas muttered something under his breath that sounded like "go and fuck yourself."

"Tim thanks for dropping by", Darry said and smiled fondly. "Wanna stay the night?"

Tim looked around, he was exhausted. He and his gang had been running around town in search for the kidnapped greasers so Tim was beat.

"I don't want to make ya any trouble."

"Ya won't", Darry said softly. "Pony and I can share his and Soda's bed. Dallas or you can take mine."

"Tim can have it", Dallas said and stretched out on the couch. "The guy looks beat."

"Thanks Darry", Tim said. "And thanks Dallas."

"No problem man, hey Johnny…" But Johnny was already asleep in Darry's armchair. "Heh the kid's beat too."

"What about you Two-Bit", Darry asked as he and Pony headed to bed.

"Don't worry I'll think of something", Two-Bit answered.

Darry heard chairs shuffle around in the kitchen and he smiled. He knew Two-Bit put all chairs together to make a bed. Darry sighed and looked out through the window.

"_We'll find you little buddy and we'll get you home… you and Steve both._"


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Soda heard the squeaking sound again and then someone shook him gently.

"Soda… Hey Sodapop", the voice belonged to a girl and Soda recognized the voice.

"C-Cherry?"

"Yeah it's me. I have some food for you and Steve."

"W-what are you doing here?"

"I told you. Here open your mouth."

Soda did as he was told and felt her put some bread in his mouth.

"How long have we been here?"

"It's around midnight Soda, so you and Steve have been here for almost eight hours."

"C-Cherry can you get us out?"

"I'm sorry I can't do that."

"Why not", Soda snapped and opened his eyes and glared at her with hate. "Look at Steve!"

She looked down on the badly bruised Steve in Soda's lap. She felt tears come to her eyes.

"He won't survive if they do this to him again!" Soda yelled at her and Steve moaned. Soda's voice turned gentle again. "Steve, hey buddy wake up. A soc girl is here with some food."

"Don' wanna eat… might be poisoned", Steve mumbled.

"No it isn't Steve", Cherry said and put some bread in his mouth. She continued to feed the two greasers and gave them some water.

"Cherry", Soda tried again, this time his voice was filled with pleading. "Take Steve and leave, please you must."

"I-I can't Soda, Henry and the others are upstairs. They'll see at once."

"Then go to them you soc", Steve mumbled angrily. "You're not helping us by trying to make us feel sorry for you."

"I just want to help", Cherry said and rose.

"Call the fuzz then", Soda snapped. "Or tell the gang where we are."

"I-I can't… I'm sorry." She walked up to the door. "If your gang comes here... I'll get in a lot of trouble.

"Cherry", Soda called and she turned around.

"Yeah Soda?"

"Fuck you."

She looked at him with eyes filled with pain. Then she left them.

"Damn you soc", Steve yelled then winched in pain.

"Hey buddy", Soda said softly. "Go back to sleep."

"Soda…"

"Yeah?"

"Be here when I wake up 'kay?"

"I will be."

Both of them fell asleep, none of them noticed the flash from a camera.

* * *

Pony couldn't concentrate. He was at school even though he had argued with Darry to let him stay home. Darry had said no and the oldest Curtis had also gone to work.

"Hi Pony", Johnny said and came up to him.

"Hi Johnny."

"It's all over school", Johnny said and looked at two socs. "Everyone knows the DX was destroyed and that Soda and Steve is missing."

"Yeah… Some greasers from Louie's gang told me that if we need them to fight socs they'll come."

"This is gonna be worse than the last rumble", Johnny mumbled. "This is gonna turn out in a full war."

"Yeah…"

"What I can't understand is that the socs is just as mad as we are."

"They use DX too and Steve and Soda can make a car sit up and beg for mercy. No they don't have anyone who can fix their cars."

"They got on their side..."

"Yeah but they need an excuse to come here."

"Hi Pony wait up", they turned and saw Cherry. "Sorry I can't stay long. I heard about your brother and his friend. I just wanna say I'm sorry."

"Yeah", Pony answered. "Cherry you haven't heard anything at all?"

"No", Cherry said and bit her lip anxiously. "I haven't." She patted Pony on the back. "I'll see you around."

"Bye Cherry", they called and Pony righted his backpack and he and Johnny went outside to get a lift from Two-Bit.

* * *

"Anybody home", Pony yelled when they came back to the house.

"Yeah", Darry answered from the couch. "How was your day Pony?"

"Good… It's all over school Dar. Some greasers from Louie's gang told me they'll help us if we need it."

"All gangs come together… Hey how did the math test go?"

"I got it here", Pony opened his bag and took out a paper, when he did an envelope fell to the ground.

"Hey Pony you dropped this", Johnny said and gave it to him. Darry went into the kitchen to put the test on the fridge, it was a big A on the top of the test.

"What's that", Two-Bit asked.

"I don't know", Pony said and opened it. He took out what was in it and paled. "Darry!"

This came running when he heard Pony's terrified scream.

"What is it Pony?"

With shaking hands Pony handed the picture to Darry. He had tears in his eyes and was shaking. Darry looked at the picture and paled. On it he saw his younger brother lean against a wall, he was badly bruised in his face and he had blood stains on his clothes. His hands were tied behind his back. Then Darry's gaze shifted to the form at his brother's side. Steve had his head in Soda's lap and he was in a worse state than Soda. His face was even more bruised and he had some cuts on it, his arms looked awful too and Darry could see he was in big pain. Darry walked up to the phone and dialed the number to the inspector he'd got the number too.

"Hello Mr. Stone, this is Darrel Curtis. I think you better come over here." Darry felt someone snatch the picture away from him and he saw how Two-Bit, Johnny and Dallas, who'd just entered, all paled when they saw it.

"Holy shit", Dallas said and looked at Darry. "Holy shit."

"Darry, w-we can't show Tim this", Johnny said. "He would go ballistic! Who knows what he would do!"

"How did you get it", Dallas asked.

"It was in Pony's backpack", Darry said and looked at his youngest brother sitting on the couch. "Don't touch it!" He snapped when Dallas reached out to take it from Two-Bit. "They might still be fingerprints on it or the envelope." The envelope was lying on the floor and Darry picked it up with his handkerchief and put the picture in it. Then he sat down beside Pony. "Ponyboy?"

"D-did you see w-what they'd done to him Darry?" Pony stuttered. "What if t-they hurt him again?"

Darry pulled him into a hug he didn't know what to say.

"I swear when I get my hands on whoever did this they're dead meat", Dallas growled. "Steve looked more dead than alive."

"If one of them dies", Darry growled angrily. "I don't care about how cruel it is; I'll let Tim do what he wants to do with them. I will just beat the crap out of them first."

* * *

"Stop it", Steve yelled when he heard Soda scream in pain. "Leave him alone!" This time they'd started to abuse Soda and what was worse, Steve was forced to watch them do it. The socs just laughed at him. Then Henry took out his cigarette and one of the other socs pulled up Soda's shirt.

"Don't you dare", Steve yelled at them as Henry lent closer. "Don't you dare you're son of a bitch!"

Henry just smiled and pushed the cigarette against Soda's bare chest. Soda's scream echoed in the cellar and Steve felt tears come to his eyes. The socs holding Soda up let go of him and the greaser fell to the floor whimpering in pain. The socs then turned to Steve and smiled evilly.

"Now it's your turn greaser", Stan said and kicked Steve in the ribs. Steve also got burnt by a cigarette and when the socs left one of them walked up to Soda and stamped down on his right arm. Soda screamed when the bone snapped. The socs then bent down and cut of the ropes holding Soda's hands together. They took a picture of the two greasers and left.

"Soda", Steve called out in a weak voice. "Soda!"

Steve saw his friend start to crawl towards him, using his unbroken arm to drag him over. When he got close enough he let go and his head sank to Steve's chest.

"Hi Steve."

"Hi Sodapop." Soda winched in pain. "Soda... Soda!"

"I-I'm alright Steve."

"No you're not alright", Steve said and the tears started to track down his face. "Nor am I."

"W-we'll get out of this Steve… All we need to do is hope." His voice cracked and it was hoarse. "The gang'll come for us… ya'll see they'll come and Tim w-will be w-with them."

"My cus can be dangerous when he w-wants to. Be here when I wake up 'kay?"

"I will."

* * *

The inspector sighed as he left the Curtis house. He'd seen the picture and felt sick. He'd been at the hospital earlier to talk to Mr. Goodman and this had told him that the cars had been a blue Mustang and a red T-bird. Darry followed him to the drive.

"We'll find them Darrel", Inspector Stone said friendly. "Hopefully there will be some fingerprints on these."

"Yeah, just so you know. Ponyboy, me and Two-Bit have touched the photo and Pony and Johnny has touched the envelope."

"Okay good. I"

Suddenly a loud roar was heard and a blue mustang came thundering down the street. It didn't stop when it came closer but something was thrown out at them. Darry swore at the socs and went to retrieve what had been thrown out. But the inspector just stared in shock after the blue Mustang. He recognized it. He recognized it and how he prayed for it to be a mistake.

"You stupid freaks", Darry yelled and snapped the inspector back to reality. In his hands was two different locks of hair and there was blood on them. They had been taped to brick with the words: "Cut greaser hair" written in blood.

"You sick bastards", Darry yelled.

The inspector took the stone with him and drove off.

* * *

**Authors note**: Hope you liked it, it might take a bit longer to upload next chapter and I know there might be people who thinks "Soda and Steve would not survive that kind of treatment" or "Steve and Soda should already be dead" but hey I don't know anything about those kind of things. So bare with me okay?


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Pony walked down the hallways of school and looked suspiciously at every soc he met. He was gonna find out who put that picture in his backpack. And when he did… He was gonna kick that guy into next week. He walked up to his locker and heard an angry socs yell at his friend.

"Why the hell did he cut his bonds?"

"The guy was not thinking Stan. He thought he couldn't fight anyone off with his arm like that. Would you?"

"I don't know. It's stupid all the same."

"Yeah I mean a", they went silent when they saw Pony. "Did you hear about what happened at the DX station?"

"Yeah I did. Some greaser blew the shit up and killed two of the workers."

"Well I heard they were just missing."

"Don't worry those two will turn up in a lake or a river soon enough."

"Yeah I mean what does two greasers less in the world matter?"

Ponyboy felt hate boil up in his chest and turned around and was about to take a swing at the socs when someone caught his arm.

"They aren't worth it kid", the greaser grabbing his arm said. He was blonde and hade green eyes. "Such trash like them has no clue in how tuff greasers are."

"Who are you calling trash you greased monkey", Stan said and took a threatening step forward.

"I'm rather a greased monkey than a trained poodle", another greaser said and came up on Pony's other side. It was Curly Sheppard. Pony noticed that more of Sheppard's gang was there now and the two socs took off. "You okay kid?"

"Yeah, thanks Curly."

"Hey no problem."

"Pony", a girl called and Pony turned and saw Marcia and Cherry coming their way. When she got close Cherry threw her arms around Pony. "Thank God. One of my friends said you had been killed."

"What?"

"They said the Curtis had died."

"What", Pony yelled and grabbed her arms. "Who said that?"

"One of my friends from our side of town."

"Who?"

"A girl heard it from a guy she knows." Pony paled and turned to Curly.

"You think…"

"I hope not", Curly said then turned to his gang and all of them left.

"Pony what is it", Marcia asked.

"We think they talked about Soda", Pony said. "Sheppard's gang has been looking for him."

"What about Steve?"

"Him too of course."

"Well I'm still glad you're okay", Cherry said and then she and Marcia left. Pony started to run home. He had to tell Darry what he'd heard.

* * *

When Pony came home the gang was there with a policeman.

"Darry", Pony yelled.

"Pony what is it?" Darry asked alarmed.

"In school", Pony said and took deep breaths. "Cherry said the socs talks about a Curtis being dead. Darry she thought they talked about me, but what if it was Soda. God Darry he can't be dead!" Darry hugged him close. Then Johnny noticed that Pony's backpack was open.

"Pony your backpack is open", he said and Pony stared at him.

"It' can't be", he said and took it off. "I closed it when I took it out from my locker!"

He started to look around and found an envelope.

"Darry", he stuttered out and his brother took the envelope.

Darry really didn't wanted to see what was in it but he had to. When he did it almost made him sick. Soda was lying with his head on Steve's chest. Both of them looked worse than before and Soda's right arm seemed to be broken. In the envelope there was also a note which read: _**Next time you'll see them will be after the police fish them up from the river**_.

Darry handed everything to the policeman who took the things to the station. Then Darry sank down on the couch, pale and shaking.

"_Aw little buddy what have they done to you? And Steve hell… The kid will not stand for much more and if Tim finds out…_"

"If Tim finds out about this I'll feel sorry for the socs", Johnny said from the couch and Darry smiled. That was his thoughts exactly.

"I think we should tell him", Dally said and looked at them. "Steve is his cousin after all."

"Dally is right", Two-Bit said. "We can't keep him in the dark."

"I guess you're right", Darry walked over to the phone. "Hi Tim it's Darry. Listen we've heard from the kidnappers…"

* * *

Tim Sheppard was furious. Darry had described the photos for him and told him about the brick. Tim's gang was keeping their distance from him and they made wisely to do so. Tim saw red and he was ready to kill.

"What are you guys still doing here", he hollered and rose. "Get the hell out there and find our guys!" Everyone ran out, except Curly.

"Tim calm down bro", he said as Tim sank down on the couch. "I'm worried and angry too."

"I'm gonna kill them, with a spoon and I'm gonna skin them with a wooden stick before they die!"

"Tim don't do anything you'll regret. Do you really think Steve wants you to kill those who have him?"

"Yes."

"Tim."

"Okay fine he wouldn't", Tim muttered. "Anything new to report from school?"

"This soc girl came up to Pony and said she'd heard a Curtis was dead."

"Boss", they heard from the door and a gang member entered. "Sorry to interrupt but I just remembered something."

"What", Tim spat.

"That soc girl… she opened Curtis' backpack. I didn't think any important of it. But I guess you wanted to know."

"Right thanks now scram!"

"Tim you don't think…" Curly began.

"Yes I do", Tim said and walked up to the door. "Stay here and mind the store Curly. I'll follow this soc girl."

* * *

"Please stop it", Soda yelled when his friend was abused again. "Stop it! What the hell is wrong with you?"

Henry stopped his kick halfway in contact with Steve's back.

"What's wrong with me", he asked and walked over to Soda. The socs had tied him up again and the pain Soda felt from his broken arm almost knocked him unconscious. "I'm slightly annoyed that a friend of mine got killed and the little shit doing it gets away with it!"

"It was self-defense", Soda said softly. He was rewarded by a kick in his stomach.

"No Bob was a nice guy who saw me for what I really am."

"Anyone can do that", Steve said angrily. "You're a sick bastard."

"Oh so you can see that can you", Henry asked and walked up to him. "Well let's change that now."

"No!" Soda yelled when the guy kicked Steve in the face, more accurate over Steve's right eye. The soc then hit his left eye and banged his head against the floor. "Leave him alone you sick bastard!" Steve was left on the floor. And the socs walked up to Soda.

"Know what Curtis", Stan said and smiled. "Your pleading is like music to my ears."

"Well I guess that's the music you like when you're a psycho."

The socs kicked him a few times then left. Soda tried to make his way over to Steve.

"Steve", he called softly. "Buddy can you hear me?"

"S-Soda? Where are you I can't see you."

"They messed up your eyes buddy, don't worry I'm here." Soda yelped in pain when his right armed hit the concrete floor.

"Soda? Soda!" Steve sounded panicked. "Where are you?"

"I'm here Steve calm down", Soda hadn't the strength to go all the way. He sank down a small bit from Steve's face. "I'm here Steve."

"Where?"

Soda lent forward so his forehead touched Steve's. (If they had been face to face they should have seen each other upside down.)

"I'm here buddy."

"Soda…"

"Yeah?"

"I don't think I'll make it."

"What?"

"I'm gonna die Soda."

"No you're not. If you'll do I'll do."

"You can't…"

"Neither can you! You can't leave me here!"

"Soda…"

"Yeah?"

"Be here when I wake up 'kay?"

"I will be Steve… I will be."

* * *

Inspector Stone sat in his office looking at the two pictures and sighed.

"It's sick what kids can do to each other isn't it", he asked his colleague.

"Yeah… You'll think we can find them in time?"

"Yes… I have a theory of who knows where to find these kids."

"Who?"

"My son."

Dhun dhun dhun;)


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Cherry was anxiously watching Henry pace back and forth. She felt horrible. She knew where Soda and Steve where and she knew Pony was worried. She even pretended that she didn't knew anything about it. But what she felt was the worst thing was that she put those pictures in Pony's backpack while she pretended to be his friend. She also felt bad 'cause she didn't called the cops or the greasers and told them where Soda and Steve were. But the truth was, she didn't dare to. Henry had threatened her and she was afraid of what he might do. But she had played it smart. She'd notice one in the Sheppard gang look her way when she hugged Pony and hopefully he'd seen her open Pony's backpack.

"Right", Henry said and his friends all looked at him. "This will end tonight."

"What do you have in mind Henry", Stan asked.

"We'll finish them off tonight, then we take them out to the river and dumps them."

"Henry please", Cherry pleaded. "Can't you just let them go now? Haven't they suffered enough?"

"They have, but not the greasers killing Bob", Henry said and glared at her. "Did you gave them food?"

"No I couldn't wake either of them…"

"Good."

"Henry this is inhuman!"

"Well they aren't human. They're greased monkeys."

His friends laughed and Cherry looked down at her hands.

* * *

Tim stared at the house he'd seen the soc girl disappear into. She'd been in there for hours and then she'd walked out into the garden. In her hands she'd a plate with bread and a bottle of Pepsi. She'd walked over to an earth basement and opened the door. It was locked and squeaked when she opened it. She'd been gone for a short while and then she'd come out again, the plate and bottle still in her hands. The only difference Tim had seen was that her face was a bit paler. Tim knew he was in a dangerous situation. He was far into enemy territory right now, but he needed to know. He needed to know if his cousin and Sodapop Curtis were inside that basement. Tim started to sneak forward when the sound of cars in high speed was heard and he crept back into the shadows. Thankfully it was dark outside and there was no light were he stood.

* * *

Henry took the gun and went out with the others following. They could hear cars in the distance but didn't care. They entered the basement and smiled when they saw the two greasers on the floor.

"Aw how cute", he said. Soda and Steve hadn't moved from their earlier positions. "Well who do you think we should finish off first?"

"That one", Stan said and pointed at Steve.

"Right… Bye bye greaser." Henry aimed and was about to pull the trigger.

"Drop that gun", a voice yelled and the cellar was filled with policemen. Henry dropped the gun and raised his hands. He paled when he saw his father walk inside.

"D-dad", he stuttered out and saw the grief in his father's eyes.

Inspector Stone saw the two kidnapped boys on the floor and his face paled when he saw the state they were in. He ran over and sank down beside them and felt for a pulse. He checked both of them.

"They're alive… Get Paramedics here quick!"

"Dad I-I can explain", Henry tried but his father ignored him.

"Take them away, go and get the girl I saw in the kitchen too. She might know anything about this."

The paramedics entered the cellar and the first thing they did was untie both boys.

"S-Soda", one of them moaned out. "W-what's going on?"

"Don't worry son", a paramedic said kindly. "You're safe now."

"N-no… Soda, where is Soda?"

"Soda's your friend?"

"Y-yeah."

"S-Steve I'm right here", the other boy had regained some consciousness.

"Soda! W-where are you?"

Inspector Stone's heart almost broke when he saw the boy, he guessed was Sodapop Curtis, reach out and touch the other one's arm.

"I'm right here buddy."

"We must move them to the stretchers", a paramedic said.

Both boys were lifted unto the stretchers and everyone saw them try to grip after each other.

"Soda!"

"Calm down son", a paramedic said. "He'll be right behind us."

"We promised…"

"Promised what?"

"To touch the other… so we knew we're not alone. Must keep my promise…"

The inspector was touched by the boys' strong bond.

"We'll make sure that happens when we're at the hospital", a paramedic said.

"Hey stop him!" a policeman yelled and inspector Stone turned around in time to see a greaser run up to one of the stretchers.

"Steve", he called. "Cus do you hear me?"

"T-Tim?"

"Yeah I'm here…"

Tim had seen both of his friends been brought out of the cellar and his blood boiled in anger when he saw the state they were in. But then he'd seen Steve's eyes and his rage had overlapped in worry. He didn't care, he just had to get to him. Suddenly he was at his cousin's side.

"T-Tim call D-Darry…"

Tim nodded. "I'll see you at the hospital man."

Then Tim took off running.

* * *

Darry was looking at the TV but not seeing anything. He didn't register what happened around him at all. It was starting to get late and he was worried. The gang was still there and all of them were worried.

"Darry", Ponyboy suddenly said.

"Yeah Pony", Darry turned to him.

"I-I think I know who put the envelopes in my backpack."

"Who?" Dallas asked and sat up on the floor.

"Cherry."

"What that's crazy Pony", Johnny said.

"She's the only one who could have done it Johnny", Pony snapped. "She clapped me on the back the first time and hugged me the other time!"

"We'll have to talk to her about it", Darry said. "I'll call Tim and see if they heard anything." Darry reached for the phone when the door shot open and Tim Sheppard stumbled inside.

"Speaking of the devil", Two-Bit said and smiled. "In a hurry Tim?"

"Shut up Mathews", Tim said. "Darry the police… the socs…"

"What?" Darry asked.

"They've found them Darry."

"What", now all of them were on their feet. "When?"

"Not long ago… I was spying on that Cherry chick; one of my guys had seen her open Ponyboy's backpack. I was spying on a house she went to and then the cops pull up. There was ambulances too and then they brought them out… Darry they looked like shit."

"Where are they now?"

"In the hospital", Tim said.

"Right", Darry said and took his jacket. "Let's go."


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Darry ran up to the information counter at the hospital, with Pony and the others trailing behind.

"Sodapop Curtis and Steve Randle", he said and the nurse looked at him.

"Friends or family?"

"Family."

"All of you?"

"Yes", Darry spat. "Now where are they?"

"They are in surgery."

"Is there any doctor we can talk to?"

"What's going on here", a doctor said as he walked up to them.

"They are here about the two boys being brought in earlier", the nurse said.

"Right follow me then", the doctor said.

"How are they doc", Darry asked. He held and arm around Pony's shoulder.

"Really bad, poor kids. They are both in surgery."

"What can you tell us about their injuries?"

"One of the boys has a broken arm", the doctor said. "We had to do surgery to save it. The other one is in a worse state. Both have been badly abused and might end up in comas."

Darry felt Pony stiffen at his side.

"I'm sorry but you must wait here for now", the doctor said and motioned on some chairs. "I'll come back to you when they are out of surgery."

"Darry do you think they are okay?" Pony asked.

"Yeah", Darry said kindly. "Steve and Soda are too tuff to let this stop them."

"When I get my hands on those socs", Dallas muttered.

"We should call a rumble", Two-Bit said and cracked his knuckles.

"I can get everything in order", Tim said and rose. "I must head home and tell Curly and the others."

"Bye Tim", the others said.

* * *

The first thing he noticed when he opened his eyes was that he was in a bright room and that he hurt all over. He also felt that he was gripping something with his left hand. He turned his head a little and saw that he was holding on to the wrist of his best friend and that his friend did the same. Soda smiled a little at that. Steve lied on the bed beside him and he was really pale. He had bandage covering his eyes and some bandages on his chest, arms and all his cuts had been cleaned. Even though he looked much better, Steve still looked like shit. Soda guessed he also looked like that. His right arm was in a cast and his chest was covered in bandages. The door opened and a doctor came in.

"Oh you're awake", he said kindly. "How do you feel son?"

"Like someone ran me over with a truck…" Soda barely recognized his own voice. It was hoarse and not really strong.

"I bet you do. You'll have to stay here for some weeks though. Your injuries are serve, we almost lost you."

"What about my buddy?"

"He's gonna be okay."

"Soda…" they turned to Steve and saw this starting to shift around.

"I'm here Stevie", Soda said and squeezed his friend's wrist.

"Why can't I see?"

"Son your eyes has been badly damaged", the doctor said.

"Who's that", Steve asked alarmed.

"It's a doc Stevie, we're safe now, we're at the hospital."

"Don't call me Stevie Soda…"

"Steve your eyes are bandaged over", the doctor continued. "They will stay so for three months."

"Then I'll be able to see again?"

"We're not sure son, they were badly damage. There is a possibility that you will turn blind."

"No", Steve said firmly. "I won't."

"Son…"

"Didn't you hear me I won't."

Soda smiled at his friend's determination.

"How long have you been holding my wrist Soda", Steve then asked.

"I don't know", Soda answered softly. "I woke up like this."

The doctor chuckled. "As soon you both were out of surgery you started to grip after each other. We had to move your beds closr together so you could grip each others' wrists. Do you have some secret pact or something?"

"Or something", Soda said and grinned. "Are our family here?"

"Yeah they've been here all night. Do you want me to go and get them?"

"Yeah…"

"Yeah", Steve said. "I'll even be glad to hear the kid's voice again."

Soda chuckled.

* * *

"Excuse me sir", Darry woke up when someone shook his shoulder.

"What", he asked sleepily and lookedd up at the face of the same doctor from before.

"Your brother is awake and wants to see you."

"Where are they?" Darry rose and when he did Pony and Johnny woke. Both of them had been leaning on his shoulders. Dally and Two-Bit was asleep at the floor with their back against the wall.

"What's going on Darry?" Pony asked.

"Soda and Steve wants to meet us." Everyone was on their feet at once.

"Are you all family", the doctor asked.

"Yes", they answered in unison.

"Right follow me."

* * *

"Man this is annoying", Steve muttered. "I can't see what I'm doing!"

Soda chuckled. "What are you trying to do?"

"Scratch my knee and check out what is eating into my side."

"It's a pencil", Soda said and smiled. "I guess a doctor forgot it there."

"You think this is funny?"

"No", Soda said and he meant it. "Just know that no matter what happens I and the gang will be here for ya."

"I know I know… Soda…"

"Yeah buddy?"

"What if I turn blind?"

"You won't."

"But what if?"

"You won't Steve you said so yourself."

"But say _if _I did do you know what will bug me the most?"

"No."

"I won't see your face again."

Soda was chocked at that. "What?"

"How can I know that you're there if I can't see you?"

Soda squeezed his wrist again. "We promised remember."

"Yeah…"

Then the door opened.

"Hi guys", Soda said.

"Soda", Pony exclaimed and ran over to him and hugged him.

"Ow kid I'm still hurt", Soda said and carefully used his right arm to hug him back. He was afraid at how Steve would react if he let go of his wrist.

"Hey little man", Darry said and sat down at the foot of the bed and put a hand on Soda's ancle. "How are you feeling?"

"Much better now when I can see you all."

"Yeah it's nice to see you too", Two-Bit said and smiled. "Though you look like shit."

Steve humphed from his bed, trying hard not to laugh.

"Hey Steve", Johnny said and walked over to him.

"Hi Johnny… At least I think it is Johnny", Steve answered and everyone in the gang turned to him.

"What's with the bandaged eyes man", Two-Bit asked carefully.

"They messed up his eyes pretty bad Two-Bit", Soda explained darkly.

"But you'll be okay", Pony asked with concern, that chocked Steve but he didn't show it.

"Don't know kid", he said and shrugged. "Ow… that hurt."

"What do you mean don't know", Dallas asked. "Come on man you're safe now."

"The doctor said he might turn blind", Soda said and everyone first stared at him and then Steve.

"Your shitting me", Dallas said. "Soda please say you're shitting me!"

"He's not", Steve said coldly. "I might turn blind."

"Why I oughtta", Two-Bit growled and was about to walk away when Steve caught his hand. Soda stared at him, but he guessed Steve felt Two-Bit move from his place beside his bed.

"You oughtta nothing", he said grimly. "We won't sink to those crazy bastards' level."

"Why the hell not", Dallas asked. "Look what they've done to you and Soda!"

Steve tilted his head to the side. "I can't Darry. I just have to trust you on your word."

"Aw man shit I'm sorry."

"That's okay", Steve said and yawn. "Man I'm tired."

"Must be the meds", Soda spoke up. "I feel kind of woozy."

"Maybe you two should rest", Darry said and softly patted Soda's knee. He then leant over and gave Steve's shoulder a gentle squeez. "Glad your both with us man."

"Thanks Darry", Steve mumbled sleepy. "Soda…"

"Yeah Stevie?"

"Be here when I wake up 'kay and don't call me Stevie."

Soda chuckled. "I will be man." Both of them drifted to sleep and Darry motioned for the others to get out.

* * *

"What was that last thing about", Dallas asked.

"Guess it something they started with while in hostage", Johnny said softly.

"You'll guys think Steve will turn blind", Two-Bit asked and they all looked at each other.

"No", Pony spoke up after a few minutes of silence. "He won't."

"How can you be so sure", Dallas said and leaned against the wall.

"It just wouldn't be fair…"

"Life isn't fair kid."

"Don't you think I know that Dall?"

"Hey", Darry said and looked first at Dallas and then Ponyboy. "Don't listen to him Pony. He is just worried."

"I'm not!", Dallas objected. "Now that I know those knuckleheads are safe I can just go back to do what I've been doing so far." After he said it he left.

"He's just worried", Darry said and put an arm around Pony's shoulders. "But you're right Pony, Steve won't be blind."

"He will be", a voice said behind them and they turned to see a doctor standing there.

"What", Two-Bit said.

"He'll go blind. I've seen his x-rays and checked his test results. I'm sorry your friend will become blind."

"Your buddy told them he just might be", Two-Bit yelled. "Why the hell do you say different?"

"Because I'm the doctor who performed his surgery." The doctor left.

"Hey", Two-Bit yelled after him. "You don't know anything!"

"Two-Bit", Darry warned.

"He must be wrong!"

Darry shook his head slightly.

"Well you know Steve", Johnny said in an attempt to cheer them up. "Steve never does what doctors tell him."

Darry smiled and ruffled the kid's hair.

"You're right Johnny… He never does."

_Uh Oh... What's gonna happen now? Will Steve really turn blind?_


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Tim and Curly Sheppard walked towards a group of socs.

"Hey", Tim called and the socs turned around to face them.

"What do you greasers want", one of the socs asked with disgust. "You're on our territory now."

"Well I would love to say that we're here to beat up your ugly faces but we're not", Tim said and growled. "We're here to call a rumble."

"Why?"

"Because of what you socs did to DX station and its employees", Curly spat.

"They've been found", another soc asked and chock was shown on all the socs' faces.

"Yeah and they were more dead than alive", Tim spat angrily. "You're friends abused them pretty bad."

"Aw it can't have been that bad", another soc said with a grin.

"Really", Tim said and walked towards the guy. "How about being half beaten and half kicked to death, getting your arm broken and, of what I saw, burnt with a cigarette?"

Some of the socs turned pale or slight green.

"So when can we have this rumble", Tim asked and crossed his arms.

"Never", the first socs to have spoken said.

"What", Curly yelled.

"Listen greasers what happened to your friends were nothing of our doing. Hell what happened to the DX was as much a blow for us as for you. We've suffered from it too."

"Bullshit", Tim spat. "You have a lot of fancy mechanics on this side of town."

"Yeah but you got the best on yours", another of the seven socs said. "We wouldn't have dreamt to hurt them in such cruel manor. And if the police have the ones who did it… well then I guess the revenge has been yours."

"Just admit it", Tim said and smiled mockingly. "You're scared."

"We're not!"

"Yes you are chickens", Curly said.

"We're not!"

"If you won't face us you're as bad as those asses that blow the DX and abused our friends!"

"Right that does it", the first socs said. "We're nothing like them and to prove it… Saturday, no weapons. Be there greasers!"

"Oh we intend to be", Tim said when the socs left. "And we'll win!"

"Come on Tim", Curly said. "Let's go see Steve and Sodapop."

* * *

Soda woke to a soft whisper at his side.

"I still think we should tell them Darry", he heard Ponyboy whisper.

"No Pony, we had this discussion before."

"They deserve to know."

"Know what", Soda asked and smiled at them softly.

"Hi Pepsi-Cola", Darry said and put a hand at Soda's forehead. "How are you feeling?"

"Slightly better, I'm still aching a bit. But other than that I'm kinda fine." Soda felt that he still held Steve's wrist, though Steve's grip was not as hard as before. Pony and Darry had followed his gaze.

"You don't even let go in your sleep", Darry said with a soft smile. "Care to tell us why that is?"

"Yeah", Pony said and moved closer. "And what was the things you said before you fell asleep about?"

"What", Soda asked confused.

"Steve asked you to promise to be here when he wakes up."

"Oh that… Well you see guys… While we were in that cellar we suffered from a lot of beating and… well we promised that no matter how hurt we might be, we would still try to touch the other. It's because we felt some kind of comfort in it. The thing before we fell asleep… Well I think it gave both of us strength to know that the other would be there when we woke up again. Though Steve really worried me the last time…"

"What do you mean", Ponyboy asked and looked first at his brother and then the sleeping Steve.

"Nothing", Soda said and felt tears sting his eyes. "Just forget it."

"Soda", Pony said softly.

"No…"

"Come on Pepsi-Cola", Darry put an arm around his younger brother's shoulders. "Tell us."

"Steve he… he said", Soda's voice was shaking a bit when he tried to hold the sobs in. "He said he thought he was gonna die… They really made a number on him Dar. You should have seen… they… they hurt us…"

"Hey little buddy", Darry pulled his brother close and he felt Pony put his arms around both of them. "They ain't gonna hurt you no more."

Soda lent his head against Darry's shoulder. Then there was a soft knock on the door.

"Come in", Darry called and he and Pony carefully let go of Soda.

The door opened and Inspector Stone entered.

"Good evening boys", he said and smiled at Soda. "How are you feeling young man?"

"Better", Soda answered quietly.

"Good, listen are you strong enough to tell me what happened at the DX? We've gotten some information from Mr. Goodman."

"Goody", Soda exclaimed in horror. "How is he? Is he okay? Did the socs hurt him too bad?"

"Whoa calm down Pepsi-Cola", Darry soothed.

"How is he", Steve spoke up and they all turned to him.

"Hi Steve", Soda said and felt Steve squeeze his wrist.

"Hi Soda, now answer the damn question sir. How is Goody?"

"He is fine boys", Inspector Stone said soothingly. "He'll be able to leave the hospital in a couple of days."

"Thank God for the small favors", Steve muttered.

"What about the DX?" Soda asked.

"The store is completely ruined", Pony explained. "But they've started to rebuild it."

"What about the pumps and the garage?"

"Unharmed."

"Well can you boys tell me what happened now please", Inspector Stone said and took out a notebook.

"Sure", Steve grumbled.

* * *

_Flashback_

_"Check this out buddy", Steve said and made a backwards vault from the counter. He landed on his feet but almost tumbled into one of the shelves behind him._

_"Man you're crazy, one doy you're gonna get yourself killed", Soda said and laughed. "You've been working on that haven't you?"_

_"The vault or killing myself?"_

_Both boys laughed then they saw two soc cars drive up._

_"Aw shoot", Steve muttered._

_"Hey maybe we don't have to help", Soda said and beamed. "There is Goody!" Their boss walked up to the two cars. They saw him talk to the socs and they saw him sigh. Goodman started to walk towards the shop. Both boys decided to look busy. So Steve started stocking one shelf and Soda started to clean some of the tools._

_"Boys I need you", Goodman hollered when he opened the door._

_"No need to yell Goody we're here", Steve said._

_"Well then come out here and give me a hand Stevie."_

_Steve walked past him with an annoyed muttering. Soda laughed at him._

_"That goes for you too Sodie", Goodman said with a smile._

_"Ai ai captain Goody", Soda said and darted out through the door. Goodman followed them with a fond chuckle. He would never admit it to them, but he loved it when the boys called him Goody._

_"What seems to be the problem", Steve asked when he reached the two cars._

_"Something with the engine", one soc with short red hair said. They later found out it was Stan._

_"And the other car", Soda asked with a smile._

_"Same thing", another soc said. "We think some greasers messed with them."_

_"Well then let's take a look", Goodman said and opened up the hood to the T-bird. Soda joined him and Steve opened up the hood of the Mustang. "I can't seem to see anything wrong."_

_"Me neither", Soda said. "Wait maybe ah!"_

_Goody saw Soda fall to the ground after a soc had hit him._

_"Hey what the hell are you doing?" Goodman yelled._

_"Sorry", the soc said and swung a pipe at Goodman. "Nothing personal."_

_Goodman tried to duck but he was too slow._

_"Hey", Steve yelled and punched the soc in the face but soon he also was hit from behind and the last thing he remembered was Soda looking at him for a few seconds._

_End flashback_

* * *

"And that's all I have to say about that", Steve grumbled. "Can you please leave now?"

"Not yet", Inspector Stone said. He was writing furiously on his notepad. "They hit Goodman first then Soda and then you?"

"No", Soda sighed in annoyance. "Me first, then Goody and then Steve."

"Right… can you tell me anything about your staying in the cellar?"

"Staying", Steve yelled angrily. "You're making it sound as if we enjoyed being held there!"

"I didn't mean…"

"Maybe you should go for now sir", Darry said sternly. "You can come back later when they feel better."

"Well…"

"The guys said beat it", a voice said from behind and Tim and Curly stepped inside. "So beat it!"

"Right", the inspector said. "I'll come back later. Good bye boys."

"Bye", Steve and Soda said sourly.

"Pooh talk about rude", Curly said when the inspector walked past him without saying anything. "Hi guys how are you?"

"I would be better if people stopped bugging me", Steve muttered.

"Is he always this cranky when he is sick or is just what I remember", Curly asked Tim with an amused smile.

"Shut up Curly", Tim said and took in the scene in front of him. "Hey Steve what's with the bandaged eyes cus?"

"The bastard kicked me over one eye, hit me over the other and then banged my head against the concrete floor", Steve answered flatly.

"What", Curly yelled and both Soda and Steve winched in pain.

"Hey Curly keep it down", Pony said.

"Oh sorry, hi Sodapop how are ya feeling?"

"A bit better thanks."

"That's good to hear", Curly smiled at him. "So Steve when will those bandages come off?"

"For three months, then I might be able to see again."

"Might", Tim asked chocked. "You mean you might turn blind?"

"Yeah that's what the doc told us."

"Why now we have even more reason to rumble", Curly growled.

"What", Soda asked.

"We called a rumble, the socs said okay. We'll meet them at Saturday, no weapons."

"Aw couldn't you have waited until we're able to fight", Steve said with a smiled. "I wanna kick some socs' ass! Well maybe we can sneak out…"

"You are in no state to fight", Darry scolded. "You and Soda will stay right here."

"Like I would be able to go anywhere…"

Soda gave Steve's wrist an comforting squeeze.

"Hello", Two-Bit said as he and Johnny entered. "How are our sicklings this fine evening?"

"Better Two-Bit", Soda said softly. "Hi Johnnycakes."

"Hi Soda… Hi Steve."

"Hi kid."

"Man it's crowded in here", Two-Bit said and sat down at the foot of Steve's bed. "So Timmy when is the rumble?"

"Saturday… No weapons."

"Too bad Stevie here won't make it. Beat up socs is one of the few things he's good at", Two-Bit smirked.

"Hey Johnny do me a favor will ya", Steve said.

"Sure", Johnny said and walked up behind Two-Bit and smacked him on the head with the newspaper he was holding.

"Ouch", Two-Bit yelped.

"Thanks Johnny", Steve said.

"Hey Tim, Curly", Darry said. "Can I talk to you outside for a minute?"

"Sure Darry… Come on Curly shake a leg."

Two-Bit did just that and Johnny hit him again.

* * *

"What is it Darry", Tim asked when Darry shut the door.

"The doctor told us Steve might not turn blind", Darry answered.

"Well that's a relief", Curly breathed out with a big smile.

"He said that he _will_ turn blind", Darry finished.

"What", both Sheppards exclaimed.

"But… But that can't be", Curly stuttered out.

"Does he and Soda know", Tim asked.

Darry shook his head. "Both him and Steve are sure Steve will see again. I don't want to break the little hope they have."

"Is there any hope?" Curly asked.

"Well you guys know Steve", Darry said fondly. "He never does what the doctor tells him to."

"Yeah he's worse than Tim and Dallas."

"Hey!" Tim exclaimed annoyed.

"Excuse me", a voice said behind them and a man looked at them.

"Yeah can we help", Darry asked.

"Yes I'm looking for the room where I can find Sodapop Curtis and Steve Randle."

"You must be Mr. Goodman", Darry said and offered the man his hand. "Hi I'm Darrel Curtis."

"Aw so you are superman."

"What?"

"Steve and Soda use to refer to you as superman… what was it they said again? Ah now I remember, super strong with eyes that burns when you're angry, but with the biggest heart." Darry blinked a few times.

"Can I see them", Goodman asked.

"Sure", Tim said, Darry was still dumbstruck. "This way."

* * *

"Two-Bit I swear get a job", Steve said and the others laughed.

"Me work", Two-Bit said in chock. "You know Stevie I think your head is more messed up than usual."

"Johnny", Steve said and Johnny wacked Two-Bit again.

"Lay off that will ya", Two-Bit said. "You almost messed up my hair!"

"Like this", Johnny asked and ruffled his friends hair. Soda, Steve and Pony laughed.

"Good job Johnny", Soda said. "He looks much better now."

The door opened and the others entered again.

"Hi boys", Mr. Goodman said.

"Goody", Steve and Soda said in joy.

"How are ya?"

"Better", Soda said and smiled.

"I'm glad to hear it… Steve I heard about your eyes. I'm sorry."

"Don't be", Steve said. "In three months I'll be able to see your face again Goody."

"That's nice", Goodman said and smiled. "I just wanted to see that my boys are okay and to tell you that as soon as the shop is rebuilt and you are back to health you are welcomed back to work."

"Thanks Goody", Soda said. "We'll be looking forward to it."

But Darry couldn't help but think: "_Only Soda will be back…_"


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"This is ridiculous", Steve grumbled and Soda just chuckled. They had been at the hospital for three weeks now and was soon able to go home. Soda was sitting in a wheelchair beside Steve's bed. He held his hand on his best bud's shoulder. He couldn't hold his wrist because Steve was using his hands right now. He was learning Braille_(the writing for blind people)_ and had gone through the alphabet a thousand of times, according to Steve himself, and he had learned some of the words.

"I know you feel so Steven", the teacher said and smiled softly. "But I don't want you to forget any letters."

"Why do I have to learn this anyway?"

"Because you'll be blind for the rest of your life Steven and you must learn this."

"_Might_ just be blind", Steve growled.

The teacher shook his head and Soda thought it was strange. Every time he or Steve pointed out that Steve just might turn blind people looked sadly at both of them. Soda remembered that the whole gang had that same look on their faces as they came back from the rumble.

* * *

_Flashback_

_"Hello my darlings", Two-Bit said cheerfully._

_"Hey Two-Bit", Steve and Soda said happily._

_"I take it by your happy voice that the rumble went well", Steve stated and felt the foot of his bed sunk down a little when someone sat down._

_"Hell ya we really kicked some ass!"_

_"Ya look like shit Two-Bit", Soda said and smiled. Two-Bit's clothes were muddy and torn and he had an ugly bruise on his cheek and he was going to have a black eye in the morning._

_"And you my fair maiden doesn't fare so much better yourself", Two-Bit said and was rewarded by a kick from Steve. "Ouch that hurt!"_

_"Good", Steve stated. "Hey Johnny did you get some socs bad or what?"_

_"How did you know I was here", Johnny asked chocked from his place beside Steve's bed._

_"I guessed, I felt someone stand beside me and since you chuckled when I kicked Two-Bit I know it was you. Plus that you are my revenging angle right now."_

_Johnny chuckled. Steve always asked him to smack the others, mostly Two-Bit, when they said something stupid._

_"So", Soda said friendly. "Did you get a soc bad or what?"_

_"Yeah me and Pony ganged up on some of them. They'll hurt tomorrow."_

_"Good", Soda and Steve stated._

_"Tim and Curly said to tell you hi", Pony said and sat down beside Soda. "They had to go home and bandage up their wounds."_

_"Yeah that soc sure had sharp teeth and sharp nails", Darry chuckled._

_"Hey where is Dally", Steve asked. Since they had woken up Dallas hadn't been around._

_"I'm right here", this grumbled._

_"Where have you been Dallas", Soda asked. "We've missed your ugly face around here."_

_"I had some business to take care of…"_

_"Hey Darry", Soda said when almost everyone had left._

_"Yeah little buddy?"_

_"Have you noticed that the guys and the hospital people always looks kinda sad when we point out that Steve just might turn blind?"_

_There it was, the strange sorrow in the eyes of his brother and everyone else._

_"No", Darry said lowly. "I don't. Sleep tight guys, we'll come by tomorrow."_

_"Bye Darry."_

_End of flashback_

* * *

The teacher left and Soda was back in his bed and back to holding Steve's wrist. The only time they hadn't touched each other was when the other had to use the bathroom or when the doctors had made test on either of them. Soda felt that their friendship was stronger now than ever.

"You know Soda", Steve said and yawned. "The first thing I want to do when we get the hell out of here is go to the Dingo and have a burger."

"Yeah… Me too. I'll take you there."

"Thanks man, you know you're the only one I trust to guide me around town right now. Two-Bit will, most certainly, lead me into a pole or a wall or something."

"Yeah I can see that", Soda laughed. "Or get drunk and just leave you."

"What worries me most is to go back home…"

"Hey Darry already told you that you can stay at our place these three months."

"Yeah… Soda?"

"Yes?"

"Can you sing a song for me please?"

"What?"

"I know you can sing man, I've heard you."

"When where how have you told anyone?"

"A couple of weeks ago."

"Where how have you told anyone?"

"At the DX."

"How have you told anyone?"

"You know you're getting annoying."

"Steve", Soda growled.

"Fine I heard you sing a night at the DX when I came in from the garage. I stayed outside until you finished the song and then walked inside. And no I haven't told anyone, not about your musical talent or your drawing talent."

"What?!"

"Golly man keep it down."

"How the fucking hell do you know about my drawings?"

"I found your sketchpad… I turned over those old tired where you hide it. Man you got talent. Now I know why the art teacher loved ya."

"I didn't have art."

"No but she'd seen your work."

"Sometimes I hate you…"

"Well can you sing for me?"

"What do you wanna hear?"

"Something soothingly… something that suits us."

"Right I know exactly." Soda righted himself in his bed and started to sing:

_**And I never thought I'd feel this way  
And as far as I'm concerned  
I'm glad I got the chance to say  
That I do believe I love you**_

_**And if I should ever go away  
Well, then close your eyes and try to feel  
The way we do today  
And then if you can remember**_

_**Keep smilin', keep shinin'  
Knowin' you can always count on me, for sure  
That's what friends are for  
For good times and bad times  
I'll be on your side forever more  
That's what friends are for**_

_**Well, you came and opened me  
And now there's so much more I see  
And so by the way I thank you**_

_**Whoa, and then for the times when we're apart  
Well, then close your eyes and know  
These words are comin' from my heart  
And then if you can remember, oh**_

_**Keep smiling, keep shining  
Knowing you can always count on me, for sure  
That's what friends are for  
In good times, in bad times  
I'll be on your side forever more  
Oh, that's what friends are for**_

_**Whoa... oh... oh... keep smilin', keep shinin'  
Knowin' you can always count on me, for sure  
That's what friends are for  
For good times and bad times  
I'll be on your side forever more  
That's what friends are for**_

_**Keep smilin', keep shinin'  
Knowin' you can always count on me, oh, for sure  
'Cause I tell you that's what friends are for  
For good times and for bad times  
I'll be on your side forever more  
That's what friends are for (That's what friends are for)**_

_**On me, for sure  
That's what friends are for  
Keep smilin', keep shinin' **_

Soda heard the soft breathing from Steve and realized his friend had fallen asleep. Soon soda was also fast asleep. Knowing that his best bud would be there when he woke up again… as always.

_Authors note: I don't own any of the Outsiders characters and the song is by Dionne Warwick. I jsut felt it suits the Outsiders and especially Steve and Soda. This chap is more a result of loss of imagination._


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

"Ow", Steve yelped when he walked into a wall. "Two-Bit!"

"Sorry man", Two-Bit said and ran up to him. "I just saw this beautiful blonde nurse and"

"Just shut your fucking trap", Steve growled and rubbed his forehead. "That's the fifth time this happened!"

"Well what do you expect when you have Two-Bit lead you around", Soda said with laughter in his voice.

"I didn't have any other choice did I", Steve spat at his best friend. Today they were gonna go home and Soda had been on a last checkout.

"You could have waited in our room or chosen Marry." Marry was a nurse that had started to like the two boys a lot. She'd even kicked Inspector Stone out. The inspector and another policeman had been there to question them about there imprisonment in the cellar and when Soda and Steve was done they were both pretty upset. Then the Inspector had asked them to tell again so he could get some clarifications. Marry had taken a broom from the cleaning wagon outside and used it to usher them out of the room.

"Marry isn't working today", Steve growled. Soda chuckled and held out his left arm. Steve felt for it and grabbed hold to it.

"Let's go home", Soda said and together they walked out. Two-Bit brought up the rear, holding a suitcase in one hand.

* * *

"Are you really sure going with Two-Bit is gonna be secure?" Steve asked as Soda closed the door and climbed in beside him.

"Nope but what other chance do we have? Do you want to go home?"

"Yes… I need to practice with this stupid cane."

"I'll drop you off a bit from the DX", Two-Bit said with a hint of amusement in his voice. "That way you can practice and you won't be too far from the house. Dally and Darry will probably skin me though. They'll also be pretty mad at ya both."

"I think we can handle that", Soda said and smiled. "I also need to practice helping Steve around. Even though it just is for three months."

"Yeah", Two-Bit mumbled and looked down at his hands. There it was again Soda noted, that sad glow in the eyes' of their friends and family.

"Are we just gonna sit here or are you gonna start this trashcan anytime soon", Steve said annoyed and that brought Two-Bit back.

"Right Stevie don't blow your top."

"I won't blow my top _Keith_ if you don't mess with me."

Two-But grumbled something and they were on their way.

* * *

"Wow", Soda said when he saw the DX. "Jesus just look at this place!"

"I would if I could", Steve muttered.

"Sorry man… The whole shop is gone but the garage and the pumps are intact. Well the garage is a bit black on one side. But other than that it's fine."

"I wonder what Goody thinks."

"He thinks it could have been worse", Goodman said from behind them and both young men jumped. "Hi boys what are you doing here?"

"Geez Goody don't sneak up on people", Steve said but Goodman just laughed.

"Hi Goody", Soda beamed. "We are on our way home. Steve and I needed some practice in moving around outside."

"I see, well I'm glad to see the both of you."

"Yeah I'm glad to hear your voice Goody", Steve said and smiled. "Though I wished I could see your ugly face."

Goodman punched him lightly on the shoulder. "Don't get mouthy kid."

"How is business going", Soda asked.

"Good, well it will be better when I rebuild the shop again. Jake and Frank are not too happy with working double and they are not as good as you two."

"They're good guys", Soda defended their workmates. "They are trying."

"I know I know but sometimes they really get on my nerves."

"Aren't we all", Steve joke and Goodman punched him again.

"Soda! Steve!" Soda smiled when he saw the object of their discussion running towards them.

"Hi guys", Steve said softly.

"Oh man Steve what's happened to your eyes", Frank asked after shaking Soda's and Steve's hands.

"Why does everybody have to ask that", Steve grumbled. "The socs messed them up pretty bad."

"W-will you turn b-blind?" Jake stuttered out. Steve was Jake's hero and to see him like this brought tears to the young man's eyes. Jake was three years younger than Soda and Steve.

"No way in hell", Steve said.

"Man you're so tuff", Jake said.

"We better be going now", Soda said and ruffled Jake's hair. "Or Darry and Dallas will come looking for us."

"Yeah and taht would be bad on all parts", Steve said with a nod. "Take care guys."

* * *

"What the hell do you mean you left them at the DX", Darry yelled at Two-Bit. "What do you think will happen if some socs jump them? They can't defend themselves!"

"They said they needed some practice in moving Steve around", Two-Bit defended himself. "And face it Darry, soon they'll have to move around on their own. When Steve finds out he will never see again he'll still want to go outside. And if they get in trouble Steve can use his cane to hit the socs!"

"He has a point Darry, about them going on their own i mean", Pony said softly. He was worried too and angry at Two-Bit, but he knew they wouldn't be able to keep Steve and Soda inside forever.

"Hey Pony", Johnny said from the couch. "Where is that book you bought Steve?"

"It's in my room", Pony said. "I'll go get it."

"I'll come with."

* * *

The both boys went inside Pony's and Soda's room.

"I can't believe you'll be nice to Steve Pony", Johnny said as he sat down on the bed. "I mean it's no secret that you guys hate each other."

"Well I thought that maybe Steve and I can start over… Ya know, when he turns blind I want him to know that I'll be there for him."

"What did you buy Soda?"

"Darry said he would handle it… Ah there it is!" Pony reached up to the shelf where he'd put the book and felt something else. "Wait, there's something more up here."

"What is it?"

"It's a key", Pony put the book on the bed. "I wonder where it leads."

"Hey maybe to Soda's hidden treasure", Johnny joked but Pony's face lit up. "What?"

"Soda has a secret box!" Pony dived in under the bed and pulled out a suitcase. "I always wanted to know what's in here!"

"Pony that's private!"

"You don't want to know then?"

"Hell ya", Johnny and Pony looked in expectation as the key fit in the locker. Pony turned it and opened the suitcase.

It was filled with sketchpads, brushes and paints and crayons.

"What's all this?" Johnny asked.

"I don't know."

"Wow Pony look at this!" Johnny held out a picture. It was a drawing of him and Darry asleep on the couch. Though it seemed to be from some years back because both of them looked a bit younger. They looked at the corner of the drawings and saw the letters: SPC.

"Have Soda made all these", Pony whispered as he browsed though the pads. "I-it's amazing!"

"Pony, Johnny they're here!"

"Aw shit", Johnny exclaimed and both hurried to put everything back in the suitcase, lock it, put it back beneath the bed and hide the key. But none of them noticed that one drawing was still on the bed.

* * *

"What took you so long", Two-Bit joked as he clapped Soda on the shoulder. "We thought you got lost or something!"

"We just talked to Goody, Jake and Frank", Soda said and started to move towards the couch.

"Wait Soda", Steve said and Soda stopped. "Let me try on my own okay?"

"Yeah sure buddy", Soda slipped away from Steve's grasp and moved over a bit. Everyone was looking at Steve now, Pony and Johnny had just entered. Steve took a deep sigh and started to move his cane to see so he didn't hit something. Everyone was quiet while he moved from the door and over to the couch. Steve then moved towards a chair at the side, where he used to sit. He even started to sit down, but Two-Bit, ever the joker pulled it away and Steve tumbled to the floor.

"Two-Bit", several voices yelled angrily but everyone quieted down when Steve started to laugh.

"Aw it's good to notice that Two-Bit hasn't changed", he said as he rose. "He just can't take anything seriously!" Soda walked up to him and helped dusting him off.

"You didn't hurt yourself did ya buddy", he asked worriedly.

"No, no, no don't worry Soda I'm jsut fine."

"Two-Bit ya idiot", Dallas smacked him up the head. "What the hell is wrong with ya?!"

"Geez I don't know Dally", Two-Bit said. "Ask Darry."

"And I ask the jury", Darry said and turned to Steve, Soda, Pony and Johnny. "What the hell is wrong with Two-Bit?"

"A lot", they asked in unison. Darry held up his hands.

"The jury has spoken", he said and sat down in his armchair. "I rest my case."

Everyone laughed; it felt good that things were turning back to normal.

"Hey Soda know what", Steve said with a devious smile.

"No?"

"We're going back to school on Monday."

"Aw shoot", Soda said.


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

"I wish people could stop staring at us", Soda growled as he lead Steve through the corridors at the high school.

"Well I thought you liked girl staring at ya", Steve joked.

"Yeah I do, but not when socs stare at me with… compassion."

They both shuddered. It was true; a lot of socs looked at them with compassion, most girls though. The rumor about Steve Randle turning blind had spread like a wildfire.

"Hey Steve", someone yelled. "Hi Soda!" Soda smiled when he saw Frank coming running their way.

"Hi Frankie", they both answered.

"Dude I never thought I would see ya here again", Frank joked and friendly punched Soda on the arm.

"Me neither", Soda said and shuddered. "I hate this place!"

"Well just stick with it buddy", Steve smiled evilly. "'Cause you're stuck here for three months."

"Do you have to keep remind me?!" Frank laughed and flung his arm around Steve's shoulders.

"Man you're even funnier now when you're blind!"

"I'm not blind", Steve growled and shook his arm away. "It's just temporary."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"B-but Curly Sheppard told me it was permanent, that's what Darry told him."

"What", Steve roared angrily and he felt Soda grip his arm.

"Steve come on", he begged. "I'm sure it's just a misunderstanding."

"Oh it better be…"

"Come on let's get ya to class, see ya Frankie."

"B-bye", Frank stuttered. He was still a bit shook up after Steve's angry roar.

"I swear Soda I'm gonna kill your brother… and Curly!"

"Chill man, I'm sure they are mistaking."

They reached Steve's first class which was math.

"Well I'll be damned", the teacher said and rose from his desk. "Sodapop Curtis! I never thought I would see you here again!"

"Me neither Mr. Anderson", Soda muttered.

"And Steve's here too", the teacher continued. The whole class was now staring at Steve and Soda.

"What are ya looking at", Soda spat. "Haven't ya seen a guy with injured eyes before?" Everyone turned back to their books. The teachers laughed.

"No need to bite their heads of Sodapop", he said.

"I wouldn't do that", Soda said and grinned. "It tastes too bad."

"Aw man now I got this weird picture in my head", Steve said and grimaced. "Thanks for that."

"No problem."

"Well why don't you boys go to the principal's office", Mr. Anderson said. "We have a test you see and well… Steve can't really write."

"No I can't", Steve growled. "But I can still do the test."

"How?"

"Soda'll have to be my eyes and hand. He read the questions and I tell him what to write."

"I don't know… Well I guess… Holly", Mr. Anderson turned to a young woman in the corner. A teacher student Soda guessed. "You'll watch this lot in here okay? I'll supervise these two."

"Yes sir."

* * *

When school was over, Steve and Soda waited outside the school. Both stood leaning against the building and waited for Pony, Two-Bit and Curly. Both had angry frowns on their faces. Frank hadn't been the only one telling them he was sorry about Steve going blind. Some teachers had too and the principal had talked to them about helping Steve here at school. Both boys were furious and they wanted an explication. The only thing that had sent Steve laugh was the art teacher. As soon she'd heard Soda was at school she'd hurried to find him. She started to talk about his art and skill, something Soda said he didn't have. She ignored him and told him to take some of his work to a gallery in town. She was having an exhibit for talented young men and women. She desperately wanted to have Soda in it. He didn't want to and he'd gotten a shock when he got into his room. One of his secret drawings was lying on his and Pony's bed. He'd to find a new hiding place for his key. He decided to wear around his throat in a string. But he'd forgotten the picture on the desk.

"I think you should do it man", Steve said with a smirk.

"Do what? Bite the heads off your classmates?"

"No", Steve sighed. "Exhibit your drawings. You're good man, time to show it."

"I'll think about it…"

"Hey the cripple duo", Two-Bit yelled and walked up to them. Pony, Johnny and Curly was on his heels. "Heard you snapped at a whole class Soda and you can really see that Sodapop is back."

"How", Soda said. Pony noticed his brother didn't have any of his famous smiles on his lips.

"There are girls lying all over the floor!" Two-Bit cracked up.

"Why the fuck did you tell people Steve is turning blind", Soda growled out and Two-Bit stopped laughing.

"What?"

"Not you", Steve growled. "Curly!"

"I-I", the younger Sheppard brother didn't know what to say. "I only told some of my friends who told some of their friends and well…"

"Oh so we can ad spreading false rumors on your list of talents now", Soda growled.

"I… I gotta go…"

"Curly", Steve yelled and his cousin froze in his tracks.

"Yeah?"

"Come here", Steve said. His was cold, but he was smiling friendly. Something Soda had learnt meant he was really, really pissed. Curly too seem to knew that, but he walked over.

"Yeah Steve?"

Steve grabbed his shirt and pulled him close.

"Who the fuck told you I'm going blind?"

"D-Darry told me and Tim at the hospital when we came visiting you the first time."

"Right… Two-Bit!"

"Yeah", Two-Bit stuttered out.

"Bring your sorry excuse for a car over here."

"Roger that."

"Soda", Pony tried but his brother just glared at him.

"You knew about this Pony", he asked.

"We didn't want you to give up hope…" Pony looked down at the ground.

"So you thought we didn't have the right to know about this?"

"Yes but… Soda please forgive us."

"Don't ask for my forgiveness", Soda spat. "You should ask for Steve's."

Pony turned to Steve and took a deep breath. "Steve I can at least tell you that I'm sorry I didn't tell you that the doctor told us you will turn blind. Can you forgive me?"

"Sure kid", Steve said. He had bowed his head and let go of Curly. "Whatever…" Soda noticed his friend's sad voice. Even though Soda couldn't see Steve's eyes he knew his buddy was pretty upset.

* * *

Back at the house Steve and Soda sat in Soda's old room, for the moment Steve's room. Steve was lying on his back on the bed and Soda sat on the desk. None of them had said anything. Soda had been not so little mad at the gang for not telling them the truth. The gang had asked Steve and Soda to forgive them. Both young men had, but Soda knew Steve was pretty upset. His best friend hadn't said anything at all after saying: "No problem" when the gang asked for forgiveness.

"Steve", Soda said but got no response. "Hey!" He nudged Steve's foot. "Come on man say something?"

Steve still didn't answer.

"Don't force me to tickle you", Soda threatened. He'd learned over the years that Steve was ticklish, not as bad as Pony but almost. "Steve snap out of it man!"

"What do you want me to say Soda?"

"I want to know what you feel."

"I feel, hurt, angry, depressed", Steve sighed heavily and sat up. Soda sat down beside him.

"What are you angry at?"

"I'm angry at God, I'm angry at Johnny and Pony for what happened to that soc Bob, I'm angry at him for doing what he did to Pony and Johnny, I'm angry for the socs who took and beat us, I'm angry at the police for not getting to us in time, I'm angry at that whore, bitch, slut Cherry for not helping us, I'm angry at the doctors for not doing more, I'm angry at the gang and my cousins for not telling me, I'm angry at you for not stopping the socs and I'm angry at me for being angry."

Soda put his arm around Steve's shoulders and pulled him close. Steve started to cry and Soda rubbed his back.

"It's unfair Soda", he said between the sobs. "I-I don't want to lose my sight, I don't want to turn blind. I always dreamt for you and me to start our own mechanic shop… how can I fix cars when I can't see them?"

"Now you listen to me Steve Randle", Soda said and dried some tears from Steve's face. "You will **not** turn blind."

"But the doctors…"

"Fuck the doctors!"

Steve flinched at Soda's harsh tone.

"Fuck the doctors Steve, they aren't always right! In two and a half months you and I'll go to that hospital and take those bandages off your eyes and you'll see again."

"How can you be so sure?"

"I just know ya", Soda said and squeezed Steve's shoulders. "You never do what the doctor orders and say. Damn you're the worst patient I know Dallas included!"

Steve chuckled. "Man I'm a mess."

"How come?"

"I just want to cry, scream and laugh."

"Well you have the crying done and for the laughter…"

"Oh don't you dare Sodapop", Steve tried to back away but Soda started to tickle him. Soon he roared in laughter.

"Call uncle", Soda said.

"N-never!"

"Call uncle!"

"Okay, okay uncle, uncle I give I give!" Soda stopped and grinned.

"Two of three", he said smiling wide. "Now come on."

"Huh what are ya doing now ya goofball?" Steve asked when Soda pulled his arm and lead him over to the window. Soda opened it.

"Scream", he ordered.

"What?!"

"Scream, you told me you felt like crying, laughing and screaming. So scream Randle!"

Steve sighed and then screamed as high as he could. It felt good to him. As if all his grief and depression left him in that scream.

"Feeling better", Soda asked when he stopped.

"Yeah… Thanks Soda."

"Hey that's what friends are for."


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Soda whistled as he and Steve walked home from school. Steve had now been living with them for almost two months, it was one more week and then his bandages would come off. Both young men were very nervous about it. But Soda knew Steve wouldn't turn blind, he just knew it. They had forgiven the gang, who I might add had been really scared when Steve screamed like that. School was working out good for both of them. Steve's grade was still good, as always and Soda was really starting to like working as a personal assistant. The art teacher was on his case everyday but Soda hadn't thought about exhibit his art yet.

They got around a corner when a car suddenly pulled up at their side.

"Steve Soda wait a minute", both of them started at the voice and turned really slow. Cherry Valance stood in front of them. The court had been two weeks ago and the socs kidnapping and abusing them got sentenced to five years in prison and had to pay 15 000$_(that sound enough money? I have no idea)_ in damages to both boys and to Goodman. Cherry had got sentenced to six months in jail for not helping the police.

"What are you doing out of the cooler", Steve growled at her.

"I-I got permission to go out for the day and come back tonight… Uh back in my car is a policeman."

Soda looked over and saw the man.

"I have to take your word for it", Steve snapped at her.

"What do you want Valance", Soda asked coldly.

"I just wanted to tell you that I'm sorry."

"You're sorry", Steve yelled. "You're sorry!"

"If you had called the fuzz or the guys your soc friends wouldn't have done this to Steve's eyes", Soda yelled angrily. "Why the hell should we forgive you?"

"Because Henry and his friends threatened me, I-I was too scared to go to the police or your gang. I'm sorry for letting you get hurt… and for lying to Ponyboy."

"Go to hell Valance", Steve said and he and Soda started to go.

"Steve", she yelled in despair. "Sodapop!"

They ignored her but suddenly felt someone grab them by their shoulders.

"Listen to me", Cherry yelled and they both turned around. "I regret what I did! It's eating me alive! I just want you two to forgive me."

"Why would we", Steve said. "Even if I wanted to I would never be able to forgive you Valance. Your friends might have cost me my sight and my dreams."

"I know I should have acted different. But you must understand… I-I was scared but I still made one of Sheppard's boys see me open Pony's backpack and slip the envelope inside."

"So taht makes you an hero now?"

"It made me help them find you..."

"No they found us 'casue the inspector leading the investigation recognized the car."

"But Tim..."

"You don't get it do you", Soda said and took a threatening step towards her. "It's not the fact that you didn't help us Valance that makes us despise you right now. It's the fact that you lied to your friends, people that wouldn't hesitate to offer their arms for you. Damn Valance you've burned the bridges." He looked her straight in the eye. "And you can never rebuild them again. You're nothing to us, jsut a slut."

Steve heard a smack and then a small chuckle from Soda.

"That's how you socs learns to deal with your feelings when you realizes that you're not getting what you want", Soda asked. His face was red where Cherry had slapped him. "You hit people."

"I-I didn't mean to Soda…"

"Get the hell out of here", Steve growled.

"Steve please", Cherry begged and walked up to him. "I'm sorry." She ran her hand down his cheek.

"Don't touch me", Steve yelled and pushed her away.

"Hey", the three of them heard an angry voice say. Soda turned around and saw the gang stand behind them.

"You got a lot of nerve showing your pitiful ass here", Dallas said and crossed his arms.

"She's not showing any nerve Dallas", Soda growled and took Steve's arm. "She's just being a soc, thinking they can have everything in the world." They started to walk again.

"Soda", Cherry said pleadingly.

"Get the hell out of here", Darry said and stepped between Cherry and Steve and Soda.

Cherry looked at them all.

"Ponyboy", she said.

"What?" He asked angrily.

"I'm sorry."

"Get out of my sight", Pony said. Turned around, slung an arm around Soda's shoulders and together the greasers left her standing there.

* * *

Back at the house Soda started to walk back and forth and rant about how stupid Cherry was.

"Man calm down", Two-Bit said. "She's gone now."

"You didn't see what she did to Steve did ya?" Soda asked.

"Huh?"

"She caressed his cheek god damn it!" Everyone stared at him.

"She's a whore", Dallas stated. "A fucking slut."

"Agreed", Two-Bit said.

"Hey Soda I find this in your room", Darry said and rose. He took out a folded paper from his pockets.

"What's that", Soda asked and took the paper. He folded it out and quickly folded it back again. "Uh… well… Thanks Darry."

"What was that", Johnny asked interested.

"Uh… Nothing Johnny, just some scribble." Soda made a move to put the paper in his pocket.

"If that's scribble it's the best scribble I've ever seen", Darry said and snatched it back.

"Darry give it back", Soda said and first tried to grab it with his right hand and then his left. Yes he's out from his cast now.

"Na uh", Darry taunted and held it out of reach.

"What is that", Dallas snatched the paper from Darry. He looked it over. "What can I say Darry is right for once."

"Thanks… hey!"

"Gimme gimme", Two-Bit said and took the paper. He whistled. "I thought Pony would be the artist-boy!"

"Two-Bit", Soda tried to snatch the picture from him. Then gave up and sat down at the couch beside Steve with an frustrated sigh.

"Why didn't ya tell me you're an artist Soda", Darry asked kindly.

"Because I'm not."

"Yes you are", Pony pointed out and snatched the picture from Two-Bit and held it up so all of them could see it. "And this proves it!" The picture was a scene from a rumble. You could make out Darry, Dallas, Tim and Steve fighting with some socs. When Pony looked closer he saw himself and Johnny in the back. They were trying to help Curly, a soc was on top of him.

"You're grate man", Dallas said. "How the hell did you get all those details in?"

"I don't know…" Soda mumbled. "It just… happens."

"Soda", Darry sat down beside him. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I knew that if you saw my drawings you would have wanted me to stay in school."

"That's why the art teacher was so depressed when you dropped out", Pony exclaimed.

"She's still pretty upset about it", Steve pointed out. It was the first thing he'd said since they came home. "Though she want Sodapop here to exhibit his art in a gallery downtown where she'll have an exhibit with talented young men and women. But artist-boy here doesn't want that."

"Are you nuts", Johnny said. "Of course you should exhibit it!"

"No", Soda shook his head. "No, no not happening."

"Why not", Dallas asked.

"What do you think people say when a greaser is there? They wouldn't throw my work a second glance."

"Aw I think artist-boy is shy", Two-Bit said and ruffled Soda's hair. "Admit it, you don't want to exhibit 'cause you're afraid what people will think."

"No."

"Artist-boy…"

"Stop calling me that!" Soda glared at his friends and family. "Okay fine I'll think about it…"

* * *

The last week flew by so fast no one had time to think about it, but Soda hadn't made a decision yet and now it was time to go back to the hospital. Steve sat on his bed and was fidgeting.

"Soda…"

"Yeah buddy?"

"What if I won't be able to see? What if the doctor is right?"

"Aw man don't start that again… I told you, fuck the doctors they can't know everything!"

"But…"

"No more buts, come on let's get going."

"You sure you don't want the rest of us to come with you Steve", Darry asked friendly. Soda was the only one going with Steve.

"Yes I'm sure superman… You all think I won't be able to see anyway."

"Hey", Two-Bit exclaimed angrily. "That's not true and you know it!"

"Do I? Then why does your voice always brake when you talk about it Two-Bit?"

That made Two-Bit speechless.

"Come on buddy don't be like that", Soda soothed Steve. "You're just nervous."

"I'm not nervous Soda I'm terrified!"

"Well then let's get this over with", Soda started to push him towards the door. "See ya guys later!"

"Maybe…" Steve huffed. "Ow!" Soda slapped him on the arm pretty hard.

* * *

"Okay Steven", the doctor said friendly. "I'm gonna remove the bandages now. So I want you to close your eyes until I'm done okay?"

"Yeah, yeah just get this over with." Soda chuckled. He held a hand on Steve's shoulder and he felt his buddy tremble nervously.

"Right Steve I'm done", the doctor announced. "You can open your eyes now."

Steve didn't move or opened his eyes.

"Steve come on", Soda said and squeezed his shoulder. "It's nothing to be afraid of."

"Steven", the doctor continued. "I know you are afraid that when you open your eyes everything will be black. But look at it this way. You know it will be."

"Shut up you don't know anything", Steve growled and opened his eyes. He blinked a couple of times and gasped and tears started to fall.

"Steve", Soda exclaimed and pushed the doctor away so he was looking straight into his friend's eyes. "Man are you okay?"

"S-Soda…"

"Yeah."

"I-I can see you…"

_Authors note: See ConfuzzledAtLife he didn't turn blind, can you let that kitty go now? Actually I never planned on Steve go blind, I like him too much and he will need his sight for my next story._ _Final chapter up soon._


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

"W-what", Soda stuttered out and Steve smiled wide.

"I can see you buddy!"

Both of them flew into each others' arms, almost knocking the doctor over in the process. They hugged really hard and both cried.

"This is remarkable", the doctor said and Soda and Steve looked at him grinning. They still hugged each other. "I've never seen it before." The boys looked at each other and hugged harder.

"Well ya never treated Steve Randle before", Soda said and released Steve and walked over to the doctor. He put an arm around the man's shoulder. "He never does what a doctor tells him to."

"Told ya I _might_ just turn blind", Steve was beaming at the doctor. "Gimme a hug!" Soda just stared and then burst out laughing when Steve hugged the doctor. He guessed it was because Steve was so damn happy. The doctor was first a bit shocked but then returned the embrace with a chuckle.

"Now you boys hurry along home and tell your family", he said. Soda and Steve first stared at each other and then rushed out through the door. "Boys… I'm always happy seing young men happy."

"Thank you!" he heard them call.

* * *

"Ya now Stevie", Soda said as he started the car. "I think this is the happiest day in my life."

"You don't say", Steve strapped himself in.

"Yeah, I mean I was damn happy when Johnny and Dallas was brought home again and when Pony came back, but today beats that."

"How come?"

"My best friend, I mean brother, got his sight back, we can work at the DX together, maybe start up our own garage in the future and…"

"And what?"

"I don't have to go back to school!" Soda started to drive as Steve roared with laughter.

He then quieted down and watched everything around them. He started to think about everything they've been through. All the bad and good things. His smile slid of his face.

"Soda stop the car!"

Soda was so surprised at his friend's angry outburst that he hit the brakes and the car slid to a stop.

"Steve what's wrong?"

Steve turned to him.

"Just shut up and hear me out", Steve said. "These past months have been hell and I don't think… I know I would never been able to handle it without you."

"I couldn't have handled it without you."

"Didn't it tell you to shut up?"

"Oh sorry…"

"Now when I can see again, I… I'm so damn happy that I can see your face again. That I will be able to see the gang's faces again… even Pony's." Steve sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "I didn't know how much I appreciate all of ya. You guys are always there for me, and I think these past months have proven that. So I just want to thank you Soda, thank you for being the best bud, brother, in the world." Soda just looked at him but he didn't say anything. "Soda say something!"

"I thought you told me to shut up?" Steve glared at him as Soda smiled. Steve laughed and slapped him up the head.

"I hate ya you know that?"

"I hate ya too Stevie."

Soda started the car and Steve suddenly reached out to stop him.

"What now", Soda asked.

"Get out of the driver's seat", Steve said with a big grin. "I'm gonna drive her round town."

Soda obliged with a big smile.

"If I remember correctly", Soda said softly. "The guys didn't think you would be able to see today."

"You're right they didn't." Steve started to drive again.

"Soda I have a brilliant, evil idea", Steve said when they had driven for a while. "I think we should…"

* * *

Darry paced back and forth in the living room. Soda and Steve had been gone for hours now.

"Darry can't you sit down", Dallas said. "I'm going dizzy just looking at ya."

"I can't, I'm to freaking nervous."

"What do you think happened", Pony asked. He, Two-Bit and Johnny sat on the couch, Dallas was in the armchair and Tim was leaning against the doorframe.

"My guess is Steve turned blind", Tim said angrily. "That's why it's taking so long. They both need some time to get things together."

"If that is what happened", Darry said and stopped his pacing. "Those fucking socs has destroyed the life for our brother."

"Friend", Pony mumbled but Johnny heard him and gave him a cuff around the head.

"Yeah", Tim said to Darry. "Aw man who will now fix our cars?"

"Hey now you're sounding selfish man", Dallas said.

"Didn't mean to", Tim said and shrugged. "But ya know what I think?"

"No pray tell us oh mighty Timothy", Two-Bit said.

Tim ignored him. "With enough training Steve will be able to fix cars again. Damn that kid have knows a car back and forth, upside down and in and out."

"He always said he could fix a car with his eyes shut", Two-Bit said smiling. "Now he will have the chance to prove it…"

"There they are!" Darry exclaimed and everyone hurried over to the windows to watch. They saw Soda park the car, walk around to Steve's side and open the door. He helped Steve out and took his normal place, for these past months anyway, so Steve could hold his hand on Soda's arm.

"Shit", Darry swore as both of them got closer to the house. "Okay guys, Steve will need a lot of support right know. We just have to show him that we care. Is that understood?" Darry looked at Dallas.

"Why are ya looking at me?!"

"Dallas…"

"Yeah, yeah I can show support."

"Here they come", Johnny whispered when the door opened.

"Hey guys", Soda mumbled and looked down at the floor sadly.

"Hi", Steve mumbled and looked straight ahead.

"Hi", Darry said and walked up and engulfed both of them in a bearhug. "I'm sorry buddy."

"Sorry for what", Steve asked and returned the hug. "You never believed in it for the first place."

"Yeah but that still means we are sorry", Johnny said. Darry let go of them and Johnny walked up and punched Steve kindly on the upper arm. "I'm really sorry man."

Steve looked down on him and a wide smile came to his face.

"Yeah I can see that Johnnycakes."

Everyone's head snapped up at that and Soda's shoulders started to shake as he tried hard not to laugh.

"Huh", Johnny said and looked Steve straight in the eye. Steve winked at him. "Y-you can see me? You can see me?"

Steve's smiled widened.

"You can see me!" Johnny whooped in joy and jumped right onto Steve, throwing his arms around the taller greaser. Soda burst out laughing at Steve's stunned face.

"Y-you", Two-Bit stuttered as Steve put his arms around Johnny. "He…"

"You bastards", Dallas roared and charged forward. He flung one arm around Soda's neck and held him in a headlock and punched Steve's shoulder with his free arms. "You knuckleheads!" Soda and Steve just laughed.

"Serves you right for giving up on him", Soda said and got away from Dallas.

"Wait you mean", Darry said and before anyone knew what happened. They were all in a group hug and almost crushed each others' backs.

* * *

Two weeks later

The DX was back to its old self, with girls swarming around Soda and Steve, mostly Soda. The new shop was great and Goodman was happy to have his best mechanics back. It was late afternoon and not manny customers around so both young men relaxed in the store.

"Hey Goody", Soda called with a big smile.

"Hey Sodie."

"Looking good Goody", Steve said and patted the man's shoulder.

"Thank you Stevie." Goodman walked into his office and shut the door.

"So Sodapop", Steve asked with a big grin.

"Huh?" Soda sat on the counter. He looked up from his sketchpad where he was busy drawing a picture of Steve working on a car, with Goodman watching him from the opened door.

"Have you thought about exhibit your art?"

"Yes."

"And…"

"Not interested..."

"Aw come on Soda! Please, for the gang's sake."

"I'm very interested." Soda grinned and Steve slapped him on the back.

"Hey check this out man", Steve made vault from the counter and crashed into a shelf, all on it fell down on him. Soda laughed and jumped off to help him.

"Steve I swear one day you'll kill yourself."

"Nah I'll always have you and the gang to pull me on my feet again."

* * *

Soda was fidgeting. He and four other young girls and boys were waiting for the gallery to open so people could see their art. Soda's pictures were mostly in graphite or coal and most of them depicted the gang, but also landscapes and Mr. and Mrs. Curtis along with Mrs. Matthews and cars. Soda's favorite was hanging behind him and was just finished. It was a coal drawing of a car, Two-Bit's hunk of junk, with the whole gang on top or leaning against it. Darry was leaning against the hood with closed eyes and looked as if he was asleep. Johnny and Pony sat on the roof looking at a sunset. Dallas was leaning against the trunk while Two-Bit sat inside with. The window was rolled down and he was saying something to Steve who stood beside the door cleaning his hands on a rag. Soda smiled at how alive they all looked.

"Hey Sodapop", Dallas said and walked over to him.

"Hi Dallas, what are ya doing here? I thought art wasn't your stuff."

"It sure as hell isn't, but I heard there was gonna be a hood exhibit his art here."

"Hey artist-boy", Two-Bit yelled and he and the rest of the gang came over. Two-Bit whistled. "Whoa artist-boy you're really suiting your name there."

"Thanks Two-Bit."

"Aw man", Dallas said. "Take that down will ya!"

"Huh?" Soda turned and saw Dallas looking at a picture of him leaning against a pole with a smile on his face. "What's wrong with your portrait Dally?"

"I smile… I look nice! You'll ruin my reputation!"

"I like it", Johnny said smiling.

"Ya know I can only find one thing wrong with all the pictures of the gang", Steve said and put an arm around Soda's shoulder.

"What?" Soda asked and looked at the paintings and then back to Steve. "What?"

"You artist-boy", Two-Bit pointed out. "You're not in them, not a single picture! You can't draw the gang without yourself in it!"

"Really", Soda looked closer. "Huh guess I'm not in there."

"Why", Pony asked.

"Probably because I see these drawings a photos from a camera. The photographer is never part of his own photos."

"Only when his reflection is caught in a mirror", Johnny pointed out.

"Damn it Johnny you're a genius", Soda exclaimed, took down a painting, took out his pencil and started to draw hysterically.

"Soda what are you doing", Darry asked looking over his younger brother's shoulder.

"There", Soda finished and put up the picture on the wall. "Now the whole gang is there." They all looked closer and saw Soda's reflection in the mirror in the hall of the Curtis house.

"All together", Steve said and smiled. "As it should be."

The End


	14. Alternate ending

_Okay, a friend of mine has been reading a lot of slashes and wanted another ending for this story. So if you're not a fan of slashes don't read. It starts when Soda and Steve have been at the doctor and it turned out Steve is not blind._

"Ya now Stevie", Soda said as he started the car. "I think this is the happiest day in my life."

"You don't say", Steve strapped himself in.

"Yeah, I mean I was damn happy when Johnny and Dallas was brought home again and when Pony came back, but today beats that."

"How come?"

"My best friend, I mean brother, got his sight back, we can work at the DX together, maybe start up our own garage in the future and…"

"And what?"

"I don't have to go back to school!" Soda started to drive as Steve roared with laughter.

He then quieted down and watched everything around them. He started to think about everything they've been through. All the bad and good things… His smile slid of his face.

"Soda stop the car!"

Soda was so surprised at his friend's angry outburst that he hit the brakes and the car slid to a stop.

"Steve what's wrong?"

Steve turned to him.

"Just shut up and hear me out", Steve said. "These past months have been hell and I don't think… I know I would never been able to handle it without you."

"I couldn't have handled it without you."

"Didn't it tell you to shut up?"

"Oh sorry…"

"Now when I can see again, I… I'm so damn happy that I can see your face again. That's what scared me the most, that I wouldn't see your smile again." Steve sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "I didn't know how much I appreciate you. You are always there for me, and I think these past months have proven that. But there is one more thing… I've had this feelings inside of me that I don't know how to handle. "Soda just looked at him but he didn't say anything at first then he sighed.

"Steve ya know", that was as far as he got before Steve planted his lips on Soda's. Steve drew back and Soda just stared at him.

"I-I didn't mean", Steve said but this time he was cut off as Soda planted his lips on Steve's. Steve felt warm all over and returned the kiss more passionate than he had done to anyone else. He ran his fingers through Soda's silky hair and felt Soda do the same to him. They only broke apart when they had to breathe. They looked at each other and then both blushed.

"That was… wow", Soda said.

"Yeah", Steve agreed and put his hand on Soda's knee. "Now what?"

"I think we better go home…"

"Yeah… Maybe we should keep this between the two of us… for a little while at least."

"Yeah, until we know if it will hold."

"I don't doubt that… I only doubt the others' reactions."

* * *

Soda started the car and Steve suddenly reached out to stop him.

"What now", Soda asked.

"Get out of the driver's seat", Steve said with a big grin. "I'm gonna drive her round town."

Soda obliged with a big smile.

"If I remember correctly", Soda said softly. "The guys didn't think you would be able to see today."

"You're right they didn't." Steve started to drive again.

"Soda I have a brilliant, evil idea", Steve said when they had driven for a while. "I think we should…"

* * *

Darry paced back and forth in the living room. Soda and Steve had been gone for hours now.

"Darry can't you sit down", Dallas said. "I'm going dizzy just looking at ya."

"I can't, I'm too freaking nervous."

"What do you think happened", Pony asked. He, Two-Bit and Johnny sat on the couch, Dallas was in the armchair and Tim was leaning against the doorframe.

"My guess is Steve turned blind", Tim said angrily. "That's why it's taking so long. They both need some time to get things together."

"If that is what happened", Darry said and stopped his pacing. "Those fucking socs has destroyed the life for our brother."

"Friend", Pony mumbled but Johnny heard him and gave him a cuff around the head.

"Yeah", Tim said to Darry. "Aw man who will now fix our cars?"

"Hey now you're sounding selfish man", Dallas said.

"Didn't mean to", Tim said and shrugged. "But ya know what I think?"

"No pray tell us oh mighty Timothy", Two-Bit said.

Tim ignored him. "With enough training Steve will be able to fix cars again. Damn that kid knows a car back and forth, upside down and in and out."

"He always said he could fix a car with his eyes shut", Two-Bit said smiling. "Now he will have the chance to prove it…"

"There they are!" Darry exclaimed and everyone hurried over to the windows to watch. They saw Soda park the car, walk around to Steve's side and open the door. He helped Steve out and took his normal place, for these past months anyway, so Steve could hold his hand on Soda's arm.

"Shit", Darry swore as both of them got closer to the house. "Okay guys, Steve will need a lot of support right know. We just have to show him that we care. Is that understood?" Darry looked at Dallas.

"Why are ya looking at me?!"

"Dallas…"

"Yeah, yeah I can show support."

"Here they come", Johnny whispered when the door opened.

"Hey guys", Soda mumbled and looked down at the floor sadly.

"Hi", Steve mumbled and looked straight ahead.

"Hi", Darry said and walked up and engulfed both of them in a bearhug. "I'm sorry buddy."

"Sorry for what", Steve asked and returned the hug. "You never believed in it for the first place."

"Yeah but that still means we are sorry", Johnny said. Darry let go of them and Johnny walked up and punched Steve kindly on the upper arm. "I'm really sorry man."

Steve looked down on him and a wide smile came to his face.

"Yeah I can see that Johnnycakes."

Everyone's head snapped up at that and Soda's shoulders started to shake as he tried hard not to laugh.

"Huh", Johnny said and looked Steve straight in the eye. Steve winked at him. "Y-you can see me? You can see me?"

Steve's smiled widened.

"You can see me!" Johnny whooped in joy and jumped right onto Steve, throwing his arms around the taller greaser. Soda burst out laughing at Steve's stunned face.

"Y-you", Two-Bit stuttered as Steve put his arms around Johnny. "He…"

"You bastards", Dallas roared and charged forward. He flung one arm around Soda's neck and held him in a headlock and punched Steve's shoulder with his free arms. "You knuckleheads!" Soda and Steve just laughed.

"Serves you right for giving up on him", Soda said and got away from Dallas.

"Wait you mean", Darry said and before anyone knew what happened. They were all in a group hug and almost crushed each others' backs.

* * *

Two weeks later

The DX was back to its old self, with girls swarming around Soda and Steve, mostly Soda. The new shop was great and Goodman was happy to have his best mechanics back. It was late afternoon and not many customers around so both young men relaxed in the store.

"Hey Goody", Soda called with a big smile.

"Hey Sodie."

"Looking good Goody", Steve said and patted the man's shoulder.

"Thank you Stevie." Goodman walked into his office and shut the door.

"So Sodapop", Steve asked with a big grin.

"Huh?" Soda sat on the counter. He looked up from his sketchpad where he was busy drawing a picture. Steve walked up to him and kissed him and Soda let his sketchpad drop to the floor. Goodman saw them and smiled, he was the only one who knew about their relationship… yet. He'd always suspected they'd get together one day. Steve looked at the picture Soda had drawn and smiled. It was both of them in it, they were both in profile and Soda held his arms around Steve's neck and Steve held his arms around Soda's waist. They were caught up in a kiss. Steve smiled and kissed the top of Soda's head.

"Have you thought about exhibit your art?" he asked.

"Yes."

"And…"

"Not interested..."

"Aw come on Soda! Please, for the gang's sake. For my?"

"I'm very interested." Soda grinned and Steve kissed him.

"Hey check this out man", Steve made vault from the counter and crashed into a shelf, all on it fell down on him. Soda laughed and jumped off to help him.

"Steve I swear one day you'll kill yourself."

"Nah I'll always have you to pull me on my feet again."

* * *

Soda was fidgeting. He and four other young girls and boys were waiting for the gallery to open so people could see their art. Soda's pictures were mostly in graphite or coal and most of them depicted the gang, but also landscapes and Mr. and Mrs. Curtis along with Mrs. Matthews and cars. Soda's favorite was hanging behind him and was just finished. It was a coal drawing of a car, Two-Bit's hunk of junk, with the whole gang on top or leaning against it. Darry was leaning against the hood with closed eyes and looked as if he was asleep. Johnny and Pony sat on the roof looking at a sunset. Dallas was leaning against the trunk while Two-Bit sat inside. The window was rolled down and he was saying something to Steve who stood beside the door cleaning his hands on a rag. Soda smiled at how alive they all looked. He thought of the picture he had in his back pocket. It was of him and Steve out in the lot looking up at the stars. Steve was holding his arm around Soda's shoulders and Soda leaned his head on Steve's shoulder and pointing at something among the stars.

"Hey Sodapop", Dallas said and walked over to him waking Soda from his thoughts.

"Hi Dallas, what are ya doing here? I thought art wasn't your stuff."

"It sure as hell isn't, but I heard there was gonna be a hood exhibit his art here."

"Hey artist-boy", Two-Bit yelled and he and the rest of the gang came over. Two-Bit whistled. "Whoa artist-boy you're really suiting your name there."

"Thanks Two-Bit."

"Aw man", Dallas said. "Take that down will ya!"

"Huh?" Soda turned and saw Dallas looking at a picture of him leaning against a pole with a smile on his face. "What's wrong with your portrait Dally?"

"I smile… I look nice! You'll ruin my reputation!"

"I like it", Johnny said smiling.

"Ya know I can only find one thing wrong with all the pictures of the gang", Steve said and put an arm around Soda's shoulder, Soda had to try hard not to blush or lean his head on Steve's shoulder.

"What?" Soda asked and looked at the paintings and then back to Steve. "What?"

"You artist-boy", Two-Bit pointed out. "You're not in them, not a single picture! You can't draw the gang without yourself in it!"

"Really", Soda looked closer. "Huh guess I'm not in there."

"Why", Pony asked.

"Probably because I see these drawings as photos from a camera. The photographer is never part of his own photos."

"Only when his reflection is caught in a mirror", Johnny pointed out.

"Damn it Johnny you're a genius", Soda exclaimed, took down a painting, took out his pencil and started to draw hysterically.

"Soda what are you doing", Darry asked looking over his younger brother's shoulder.

"There", Soda finished and put up the picture on the wall. "Now the whole gang is there." They all looked closer and saw Soda's reflection in the mirror in the hall of the Curtis house.

"All together", Steve said and smiled. "As it should be." Since the others were bussy looking at the picture he took Soda's hand and gave it a squeeze and whispered in his ear. "I love ya, these are great."

"My favorite is not among them", Soda whispered back and took the picture out of his back pocket and handed it to Steve behind his back before he let go of Steve's hand. Steve put the picture in his pocket to watch it later.

"Hey Soda", Johnny asked and turned to them just after Soda let go.

"Yeah Johnnycakes?"

"I like that picture of Steve", Johnny pointed and Soda smiled softly. Steve was lying on his back on the hood of his car with his eyes closed and a small thoughtful smile on his face. "He looks deep in thought. What is he thinking about?"

Soda smiled. "His lover."

Steve choked on his coke and Darry patted him on the back. Steve's face was red, but if it was after the choking or of Soda's words you couldn't tell.

The End


End file.
